She's Everything
by YankeeGirl28
Summary: Sequel to One Single Bullet. CHANGED TITLE FROM SHE'S MY EVERYTHING AND MY WORLD. Lindsay gets kidnapped and Danny goes farther into her past. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT'S FINISHED FOLKS! Title from Brad Paisely's Song!
1. Rubberbands and Arrows

**Hey y'all! (Yes I'm a country girl, learn to love it! lol!) **

**Here's that sequel I promise. ****The title is from a certain country singer's new album. These are two of my favorite songs and they seem like songs that would fit Danny/Lindsay moments...**

**GO READ ONE SINGLE BULLET FIRST, BECAUSE IT LEADS INTO THIS LATER...**

**Disclaimer:...The One-Liner Disclaimers is currently disconnected at the moment, please just say NOT MINE and we will try to come up with a new one-liner for you shortly. Thank you and have a good day.**

**She's My Everything and The World**

**Flying Rubberbands and Arrows**

"Here's to the greatest forensic team in New York City!" Flack raised is coffee cup and everyone followed. Mac, Stella and Hawkes were just celebrating solving a case and Flack was in there to bug whoever entered "The team that's three doors down from here!"

Stella responded by throwing a napkin at Flack's face. Hawkes started to laugh and Mac even cracked a smile.

"Hey has anyone seen Lindsay lately?" Danny asked as he entered the room.

"Not since she tripped you with a rubber-band." Flack replied, still laughing.

_FLASHBACK TO THAT MORNING_

_Danny had entered the breakroom trying to find a good cup of coffee. The case he had was giving him a headache and he need a sedative for it fast. After pouring himself a cup he sighed happily and headed over to the couch. However, his feet had something else in mind, as he soon found himself sitting on the floor, the coffee safety on the table. He muttered a four-letter word under his breath._

_"Don't blame me, blame Flack." He heard a voice say. Danny put on his glasses that had fallen off and blinked._

_"Montana what the hell are you doing here?" Danny asked his partner. Two days ago she had gotten shot and had been given the week off._

_"Morning to you to Sunshine." She replied and shot a rubber band towards a plastic cup that was on the table. "Damn it!"_

_"Let me rephrase that question." He told her. "Why aren't you home and why are you attempting to shoot rubber-bands into a cup?"_

_"I was going nuts at home so Mac said I could come and stay here." She replied. "When I got here he told me that I was to stay in the breakroom. Then Flack came in here being his smug little self and told me he bet I couldn't shoot ten rubber bands into that cup in an hour. I said deal he brought me a box of rubber-bands." Lindsay paused and held up the rubber band that was around her foot and the table. "And tied me to the table so he knew I wouldn't cheat."_

_Danny tried his hardest but couldn't help bursting out laughing. Lindsay, however, did not look pleased. "I'm sorry, it's just funny!"_

_Lindsay shot him in the gut. "No it's not! I haven't made one shot yet!"_

_"Here let me help you." Danny bent down next to her and took a rubber band and put it around her hand. Slowly, he took her hand. "Aim a little above the target. These have a tendency to fall a slight inch or so while in the air." Danny was really close to Lindsay now. "Ready?" she nodded. "Okay, just let it go." She did as he told her. The rubber band flew effortlessly through the air before landing right in the cup._

_Lindsay looked up at Danny. He face was really close to her. She could have sworn he was going to kiss her when…_

_"Hey you actually hit the target once." Flack walked in. Lindsay could hear Danny swear under his breath as he stood up and got his coffee. "Messer? What were you doing on the floor?"_

_"Tripping over the line you used to tie Montana to the table." Danny replied gruffly before leaving the room with Flack. Lindsay could hear a snap of a rubber band and Flack crying out in pain and smiled to herself. She picked up another rubber band and shot it effortlessly. It flew straight into the cup._

_END FLASHBACK_

Danny pulled another rubber band and snapped it at Flack's ear. Flack just turned and glared at him as everyone else started to laugh.

Suddenly Danny's cell went off. The caller I.D. said Montana. "Hey Montana was wondering where you were."

There was silence on the other end.

"Montana?"

"Help me!" he heard someone scream in the background.

"Lindsay?" He asked again. Everyone in the room was looking at him with concern on their face. Danny turned on speakerphone and set the phone down. Suddenly a voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"You want to see your precious 'Montana' alive again?" a gruff male voice asked.

**Yeah you all hate me right?  
The Review button is calling! Answer it!! That is, if you want more...**


	2. Messer, You Both Got It Bad

**I got you guys a chapter two, because i was getting quite scared...**

**I used a lot of country songs references, so if anyone knows the name and artist of them, espercially the song that Lindsay starts to sing, I will be inpressed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the songs, CSI: NY, or iPods, I don't even HAVE an iPod!**

YOU BOTH GOT IT BAD

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Lindsay?" Danny demanded. Everyone heard the anger and concern laced in his voice.

The man chuckled. "Who I am is none of you business right now Daniel. All you need to know is that she will die if I do not get what I want."

"And what exactly might that be?" Danny asked. Hawkes and Mac were on the breakroom computer, trying to get a trace on the phone.

"Oh you'll know when you find it." Came the reply.

Danny thought quickly. The conversation was going closer to the end. "I want to talk to Lindsay!"

The man laughed. "Hell, why not!" The team heard the sound of someone being dragged and a cry out in pain. Danny shut his eyes. 'Please Montana, be strong.'

"Danny?" Lindsay's weakened voice came over the phone line.

Danny sighed with relief. "Hey Montana. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Danny." Everyone heard the waver in her voice that only happened when she lied. "Although I could really use the iPod though. It's deafly quiet in here." As soon as Lindsay said that, Stella's eyes sprang to life.

"I'll see what I can do, Montana. Just hang in there."

The sound of someone being thrown to the ground made Danny wince for his friend. "I want it in 24 hours or she dies. I will contact you later with the drop site." The line went dead.

"Damn it!" Hawkes cursed from the computer.

"How'd the trace go?" Danny walked to the computer.

Mac sighed. "We narrowed it down somewhat."

"That's great! To where?"

"The greater New York area."

Danny hung his head and began to speak angrily in Italian.

Stella turned to Flack. "Is it just me, or did Lindsay say 'deafly quiet?'"

"Yeah," Flack nodded his head. Then it hit him. "Of course!"

"What?" everyone else asked.

"Mac, Hawkes, remember the case we had with the deaf family?"

Mac nodded, but Hawkes snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"Would someone please fill the rest of us in?" Danny asked in frustration.

Stella stood up. "You know that night when you were working that ice skater case? I told you I had to pull double duty because Lindsay had left the other crime scene."

"You told me she was finishing the Lancaster case!" Mac interjected.

Stella ignored him and continued. "At first she wouldn't tell me what happened, but after she broke down in the morgue, she told me it had something to do with her past."

"So you think this guy had something to do with her life before she moved here?" Danny was finally starting to comprehend. Stella nodded.

"It's slim." Mac said.

"But it's the only thing we got." Danny added.

Mac sighed. "Flack, contact the police departemnt in Bozeman. I want all case Lindsay solved, was invlolved in, a witness to, whatever."

"On it." Flack stood to get more coffee.

"Hawkes, Stella, go to her apartment and search for anything sucpious. Then go through her email inbox, phone records, everything."

"Try calling that one dude I punched in the lobby. I think his name was Brandon something or other." Danny added.

"Got it." Hawkes nodded.

"Folks this is our number one priority. We only have twenty-four hours. Make 'em count."

Everyone scrambled to go and do their tasks. "Don't worry, Danny. We'll find her." Stella told him on her way out.

"What do you want me to do Mac?" Danny asked.

"Take a nap." Mac replied. "You have been up for the past two days working a case and now there's this."

"But Mac, Lindsay…"

"Would probably be yelling at you right now for not staying well-rested, am I right?"

As much as Danny didn't want to admit it, his bodd was correct." Fine."

"Good. Now I need to go and call her parents." Mac shook his head. "Sometimes I hate this job." He said as he left the room.

"Join the club!" Danny called after him.

Danny quickly ran down the hall to the office he and lindsay shared and grabbed the iPod. He and Lindsay had won a pair of them at a raffle but Lindsay's had been stolen, so Danny said that they could try to share the one.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Did you download more country music on to this thing?" Danny had asked her, holding up the iPod. "There's only so much Honkytonkying-bluegrass a city boy can take."_

_Lindsay innocently smiled at him. "Just adding a little class to the collection."_

_"I don't think a song with the title 'Hillbilly Deluxe' is considered classy." Danny had replied._

_"You just don't know the classics!" was Lindsay's retort._

_"Yeah?" Danny had walked over and sat on her desk so he was eye-to eye with Lindsay and sitting very close to her face. "Like what?"_

_Lindsay slipped the iPod out from his grip and shifted through the play list. When she found the song she was looking for, she hit play and brought an ear-peice to her and Danny's forcing them to sit closer together._

_"So what song are we listening to?" The smell of Lindsay's shampoo and the lotion she used bested out any perfume._

_"'No Shoes No Shirts No Problem'" she replied._

_"Not a bad idea for the middle of winter." He told her._

_She smacked him. "I happen to love this song!" After the song ended, it switched to one with starting lyrics about making anyone pretty and causing break-ups. Lindsay took the plug from Danny's ear and put it in her own._

_"Hey!" Danny protested, cursing the fact that he didn't have an excuse to sit close to her anymore. Lindsay was already smiling and singing along._

_Danny shook his head looking at the picture of Lindsay and a guy that sat on her desk. As he left he started to sing softly under his breath. "If you knew that I was here, wishing I could just be your tear."_

_"Messer are you singing country songs?" Flack had come up silently behind him. "Man you have been converted!"_

_"How'd you know it was a country song Flack?" Danny smirked. _

_Flack thought for a moment. "Let's not mention this to anyone, deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Let's see what other country classics you got, ok Montana?" Danny entered Lindsay's file on the iPod and clicked on the first song he could find. He was fighting to keep his eyes open but lost it towards the end of the song and gave in to the comfort of the breakroom couch.

Stella entered the room looking for Mac, but instead saw Danny asleep on the couch, with one ear piece of an iPod fallen out. Smiling at the scene, Stella took a picture to save for Lindsay and Flack, and covered Danny up with a blanket. While she was covering him, she heard the song on the iPod.

_We can keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came with nothing to do_

_I don't want to if you don't want to…_

_But I want to…_

_I want you…_

Stella chuckled to herself. "Damn boy, you both got it bad for."


	3. She's Not The Chick Flick Type

**Okay, okay, I am like shocked. I honestly didn't think ANYONE would know that that was 'Alchol,' that Lindsay was singing...**

**Apperently I was wrong...(Great job mercy4vr, make me eat my words...;P)**

**So I'm just going to shut up now and give you guys another chapter. BUT I would like reveiws in return...because you guys are gonna hate me at the end of this chapter...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND REVEIWS!**

**DISCLAIMER:Yeah, I don't own this. The only thing I ever owned is sticking to my shoes (HA! another country song reference!!!!) **

SHE'S NOT THE CHICK FLICK TYPE

"God this was just too creepy." Hawkes said as he and Stella got back to the lab. Stella shot him a look. "Hello! We were just in Lindsay's apartment without her there. That falls under my 'little awkward' category."

"Whatever Hawkes." Stella replied. They walked past the breakroom. Danny was still asleep on the couch.

"Wasn't that how he was when we left?" Hawkes whispered, trying not to wake him up.

"Yeah," Stella said. "He's been dozing to country music this whole time."

"Damn he's got it bad." Hawkes shook his head.

"What was that?" Danny asked as he slowly sat up.

Hawkes, thinking quickly, said the first thing that came to mind. "If you ever take Lindsay to a movie, don't take her to a chick flick."

Danny rubbed his eyes before even attempting to reply. "What?"

"I'm serious dude, Lindsay is not a chick flick type of girl." Hawkes went through the evidence they collected and handed Danny a couple of the evidence bags, each containing a different movie.

"X-Men: The Last Stand, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Guardian and Ocean's Eleven." Danny read the titles out loud. "She never really struck me as a chick flick type of gal anyway." He turned back to his co-workers. "Why did you guys have to collect these anyway?"

Hawkes and Stella exchanged a look that Danny even noticed in his half sleepy state. "What?"

Stella sighed. "Danny there was blood on them, and all around her TV and coffee table."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

"Can I help you?" The receptionist at the front desk was looking at a woman who was carrying to boxes full of files.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Don Flack." She replied.

"That would be me." Flack came up behind her and took one of the boxes. "I take it your from Bozeman?"

"Born and raised." She replied. "How's Lindsay?"

Flack stopped walking and looked at her. "What makes you think something is wrong with Lindsay?"

The girl put her hand on her hip. "One; I know Lindsay works here. Two; we have been best friend since middle school and she's always wanted me to visit, so she would have been the one greeting me. And three; she always is getting in to trouble."

Flack burst out laughing. "Lindsay? Trouble?"

"What? You didn't hear about how she blew up half of our apartment in college?"

Flack's face fell. "You got to be kidding me."

"That's our Lindsay." She laughed. "You should hear half the other stories I have."

"Future blackmail…I like it." Flack replied. "I didn't know her as well as I thought."

"It didn't really seem like anybody did." Flack heard her mumble under her breath. "Name's Jennifer. Jennifer Lawrence, but please just call me Jenny. Only Lindsay calls my Jennifer because she knows I hate it."

"You're not the only one with a nickname that you hate." Flack told her.

"Oh yeah, the Montana guy." Jenny shook her head. "Been wanting to meet him."

"Just wait, you might change your mind." Flack told her as the elevator doors closed.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

"There, you got your phone call. Are you happy now?" Her kidnapper had asked her.

Lindsay slowly lifted her head. "I won't be happy till I'm out of here!"

"Not going happen sweetie." He replied. "There is no way that their ever gonna figure out what I want."

"I wouldn't count on that." Lindsay snapped at him. "What do you want anyway?"

The man leaned in close to her face. Lindsay recognized him with a gasp. "What do you think I want?"

He slapped in the face before turning and leaving the room.

"You bastard!" Lindsay called after him. She had no fear right now. She knew that they could figure out the clue she had dropped. Hopefully, they would think to call Bozeman. Hopefully, Jennifer would be the one to help.

Hopefully they wouldn't find out that she had just put Danny in the biggest danger of his life.

**So yea if there are daggers by my head when I wake up tomorrow, I won't be surprised...**

**MAYBE another chapter tomorrow...MAYBE...**


	4. Brandon and Jack

**Becuase you all are so kind, (and not because of all the death threats...) I got you another chapter! **

**(P.S. also got two new cds, both of which are country!! )**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**

**I will try updating tomorrow!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything what so ever, I don't even own a dog named Jack...**

"The room had blood in it?!" Danny sprang off of the couch so fast Hawkes was sure he had gotten head rush.

Stella walked over to him. "Danny it might not even be her blood."

"Well she's living alone, so who else's blood could it be?" Danny put his head in his hands.

Stella gave a whistle and her bag by the door started to shake. Suddenly, a small black dog leaped out of the bag and up on to the couch. Stella sat beside him and put the dog in her lap. "Danny, meet Jack."

"Jack?" Danny repeated as he took the dog. "Oh, Jack Sparrow."

"Probably." Stella patted him on back. "Now why don't you go and help Flack go through Lindsay's case files?"

"What about the two of you?" Danny asked, struggling to keep control of the dog.

Stella is going to process the blood and I am going to go call that Brandon something or other and see if he knows anything." Hawkes answered. "See you all later!" He left the room.

"I should probably go start on that blood." Stella stood and headed for the door. "Have fun with Jack."

"Hey Stel?" She turned around to face him. "I wanna be the first one you call when you get those results."

She smiled at him. "Of course."

Danny brought the dog to eye level. "Just you and me buddy. Stella has to work and Hawkes is abandoning me to go call Brandon." Jack started to whimper. "Hey," Danny patted the dog on the back. "That's the same way I felt when I first me him, too."

_FLASHBACK_

_Blood dripping from his hand, Danny felt Flack holding him back by the shoulders, trying to stop Danny from hitting him again. Parallel from them, Stella was holding back a man with brown floppy hair and green eyes who was clutching his nose for dear life. Unfortunately for everyone, Lindsay had just saw what happened._

_"What the hell?" She cried as she made her way to the guys. "What happened?"_

_Everyone tried talking at once until Lindsay held up her hand. "One at a time or so help me I will hit you all in the face."_

_"He walked up to me and decked me!" The guy pointed at Danny._

_Lindsay was very close to a breaking point and Flack knew it. "Think you can handle it by yourself Monroe?"_

_"I got it. Thanks." Flack signaled to Stella and the two of them ran out of there._

_Lindsay turned to Danny. "Messer, care to explain why you broke his nose?"_

_"He was making out with the receptionist!"_

_Lindsay had a shocked look on her face. "Brandon, you've only been here for two days and you already got a date?"_

_Brandon smiled. "I know. New record right?"_

_Danny looked back and forth between the two. "Can someone please explain?"_

_"Brandon and I have been friends since grade school. He came up to visit me for the weekend." Lindsay explained. Danny froze._

_Brandon looked at Danny's expression and knew what he had thought. "Linds can you go get your bag? I would really like to go to the doctor now."_

_"Can I trust you two alone?" Lindsay asked._

_"Oh yeah." Brandon said. "He already broke my nose, I think we'll be okay."_

_"Fine." Lindsay left._

_Danny let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Thank you." He told Brandon. "And I'm sorry about the nose. I thought you were her…"_

_"Boyfriend?" Brandon chuckled. "Don't worry, it would never happen. Linds is more of a sister to me than anything."_

_"You get this a lot don't you?" Danny asked._

_"You can say that you were the first to ever break a bone though." Brandon shook his head and Danny left. "On a serious note though." He continued. "You ever hurt her and I will return the favor. Got that?"_

_Danny nodded just as Lindsay ran up. "Okay, let's go."_

_"See ya Messer!" Brandon called over his shoulder._

_Danny rounded the corner and was nearly plowed over by Stella and Flack. "Can I help you?"_

_"She run with her boyfriend?" Flack asked._

_"He's not her boyfriend!" Danny replied sharply. Flack groaned and pulled out ten dollars and handed it to a laughing Stella._

_END FLASKBACK_

Danny stood up and picked up the dog. "Come on Jack. Let's go see if there's anything Flack wants to bet on. I feel lucky." The dog barked in reply.

**The next chapter will feature a little Jenny/Flack, and Mac will find out something big about Lindsay's family cough or lack there of cough school is starting soon so i will try to post more chapters ASAP before i go back. After that it will probably a chapter a week! Sorry!**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS CALLING...ANSWER IT! **


	5. Tattoos and Proposals

**Oh yeah, I got a chapter done!! WHOOOO!!**

**Okay, I through in two minor, small country music references, so have fun with that!**

**LOVE my reviewers! Please send more!!**

**M&Ms to all on new episodes!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yea if this was all mine, I would be in a real good spot in my life right now with Carmine. But it's not mine, so DON"T SUE ME!!!!!**

TATTOOS AND PROPOSALS

"Okay wait, let me get this straight." Flack was saying. "While visiting Montana, Lindsay once got so drunk she went and got a tattoo?"

"Nope." Jenny shook her head. "She got three! One of which is of the Yankee logo, and it is on her butt!"

'Flack's expression is just too priceless to let go without a comment,' Danny thought as he walked into the room. He hadn't heard what had been said, but he had a feeling it had to do with the girl who was laughing so hard she was inches from falling off her chair. "What's the matter Flack, a chick make you go speechless?"

"From the way he was just talking I would think that didn't happen much." The girl shot back at him. "Jenny Lawrence, Lindsay's best friend."

"Danny Messer." Danny shook her hand. "Is Jenny short for Jennifer by chance?"

"Not if you want to live it's not." She replied. "You must be the Montana guy."

Danny chuckled. "Whoa Flack looks like you got a live one here."

"At least my girl doesn't have a tat on her ass!" Flack replied smugly.

"Your girl?"

"Montana's got a tat on her ass?" Danny asked in shock.

Jenny shook her head. "Moving on, what are we supposed to be looking for in these files anyway? Senior Flack over there wouldn't tell me no matter what I did."

Danny raised his eyebrows and Flack shot him a look that read easily as 'Only if you got a death wish.' "Okay, um how about anyone that has a grudge against Lindsay?"

Jenny looked up at him. "She get shot?"

Danny shook his head. "Not at the minute. She's just sort been kidnapped."

"Oh," Jenny thought for a second.

"Your best friend had been kidnapped and all you can say is oh?" Danny asked her.

"Shut up I'm trying to think!" Jenny stood up and started to pace. "You're not looking for a grudge holder."

Flack looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"Back in Montana, Lindsay had a boyfriend. His name was Dillon. Back then we were all best friends and everything was good, but there was this one guy that just seemed to be stuck on Lindsay like no other. We had gone on a long trip and had just gotten back from Mardi Gras."

"Wait don't tell me. You also went to Niagra Falls right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Danny just waved his hand. "Heard it somewhere once.

Jenny just smiled. "Anyways,the rest of the night was filled of drinking. We all started talking about our futures, or in some cases the lack there of."Lindsay was talking about getting married, settlin' and having kids. Well, at this time, that guy asked Lindsay to marry him. At the same time, Dillon asked the same thing. Lindsay totally ignored that guy and told Dillon yes. The guy was so mad he just stormed out of there. Dillon left shortly after giving Lindsay the ring. He had planned on proposing for quite a while now and had had the ring with him."

Jenny took a breath. "The next day, Lindsay was working for the crime lab. She went to see a body that was in the park. When she turned it over to face her, she saw that it was…"

"Dillon." Danny's fists clenched. As soon as Jenny gave him the name, Danny was off to kill him.

"His parents, especially his mom took it the hardest. She even went up to Lindsay and just had a nervous breakdown. Lindsay was crying and all the woman could do was yell at her.

"Is that why she can't deal with mothers that well?" Danny asked, remembering the Suicide Girls case.

Jenny nodded and looked like she was about to cry. Flack took the moment to stand up and comfort her. "But what happened next, just drove Lindsay away from Montana."

"What happened?" Flack asked, his voice being barely above a whisper.

"Jack Halls killed her parents and sister because he thought they were forbidding Lindsay from seeing him." Mac's voice carried from the door as he and Hawkes entered the room, both with matching dull expressions.

Jenny nodded. "That was his name."

Mac laid a while down on the counter. "We are dealing with a psycho stalker."

"Who hates anyone who stands between him and Lindsay." Jenny straightened up. "Boyfriends, friends, family."

Hawkes thought for a moment before turning towards Danny. "He's after you."

**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS CALLING------ ANSWER IT!!**


	6. Pulling a Russell Crowe

**Hey ya'll! Figured you could use a little more writing.**

**TRIVIA: Kelly Ave. and Reynolds St. are two of the streets in my town, believe it or not. **

**For the last chapter, the songs were_ I Wanna Do It All_ and _Hell Ya. _There are two song refernces in this one, so just giving you a heads up!**

**I might be posting another one-shot soon, not sure yet. **

**This chapter is mostly about Jenny's back story. I'm glad you like her and Flack's little banter, cuz I like it too you know. (crickets) okay never mind!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY KIND REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK MY MID-WESTERN SOCKS (lol)**

**DISCLIAMER: NOT MINE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM (Note: Carmine does have a nice way shape and form, I'm just saying...)**

_**PULLING A RUSSELL CROWE**_

Thirty minutes later, some important decisions and revelations had been made and found. Flack and Danny had tracked down all of Jack's friends from high school and found that only one of them was still alive and was currently residing in, New York City. Mac and Hawkes had called Brandon and questioned both he and Jenny about everything they knew about Lindsay. Mac had also decided that he was not letting Danny out of police protection until they had the evidence they needed to find Jack. That had explained why Stella had walked into the breakroom to find Danny handcuffed to a chair and Flack sitting across the room having a cup of coffee. Jack, the dog, was resting peacefully by Flack's feet.

"Do I even want to know?" Stella asked and pointed at Danny.

Danny stood up in a flash, dragging the chair up with him. "Stella, please tell me you have the blood tests!"

Stella smirked. "Daniel, in all the years that you've known me, have I ever let you down?" Not waiting for an answer, she tossed him the results. "Only a little dried blood that we found around the kitchen sink was Lindsay's, and that was from when she cut herself when we were cooking."

Flack smiled. "You cook?"

"Don't bet on it Flack. You can take classes at the community center like anyone else." Stella turned back to Danny. "The blood found around the DVD center was a match to guess who."

"Jack Halls?" Flack chimed in before Danny got the chance.

"Ding ding, we have a winner!"

"So Lindsay defended herself?" Danny asked.

"With intensity." Stella continued. "There was a lot of blood lost in that apartment. Enough to cause serious damage."

"But not enough to kill him." Danny finished.

Stella shook her head. "If he got proper medical treatment, it could be stopped in ten, maybe twenty minutes."

Flack stood up, rousing Jack from his sleep. "He didn't get medical attention."

"Oh so now your with the BAU?" Danny smirked.

"No, but think about it. If he has Lindsay, there was very little chance that this guy would stop for anything." Flack said.

Everyone sat in silence until a knock was heard on the doorframe. "Guys?" Jenny asked. "We have Kelly Reynolds in custody."

CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY

"So what's it like in Montana anyways?" Flack asked Jenny. The two of them were sitting in the observation room, waiting on Mac and Det. Angell to do the interrogation.

"Quiet. Too damn quiet." Jenny took a sip of her coffee.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are a city slicker?" Flack asked with a playful grin.

"As it just so happens, I was actually born in Chicago." Jenny replied. "My parents moved me to Montana when I was young, but I don't know it didn't really stick like the city life you know?"

Flack nodded. "So what's the police force up there like. I heard you're quiet the achiever." _'And your boyfriend too.'_ He added silently.

Jenny smiled. "Was the little achiever." She replied.

Flack straightened up. This was new. "What happened?"

"Well if you want to get technical about it, it was all your fault." She smiled at his confused expression. "Right after you called, I grabbed Lindsay's files and headed out the door. My boyfriend/boss Josh told me we had a case but I kept walking. He then proceeded to tell me that if I walked out the door I was fired. I kept walking. After that he told me if I left we were over." She shook her head laughing. "I whirled around and threw my gun, office issued cell phone and badge at him. The phone actually hit him in the face."

Flack looked at her in shook. "You don't have a job now?"

"Not really a house either." She continued. "My parents were going to give the house that my brothers and sister and I still lived at to one of us when we got married. I was going to marry Josh, but that incident set that up in smoke. On my way to the airport they called me and told me that Jessica was getting the house and we all had to move out, so I told them that they could just put all my stuff in storage and I would come get it later."

Flack shook his head. "So what are you going to do with no house, no boyfriend, and no job?"

"Probably stay with Lindsay. She owes me from when I saved her butt in college a couple times."

"Lindsay got in trouble in college."

"She acted like a good girl, but hey, she was one wild woman." Jenny paused. "And no, I am not telling you those stories!"

Flack pretended to look shocked. "I can be trusted!"

"Got any witnesses?"

"Ask Danny."

"I'd rather ask some of your ex-girlfriends." Jenny smiled at him.

"Why, what else would you like to find out?" Flack leaned in close.

Jenny leaned in closer. "Things that only women talk about."

Flack's mind instantly went into overdrive. He had met his match. "Like the facts about how our dates go?"

"Let me guess, coffee shop, late movie, then home for some midnight fun and games?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and what would you prefer?" he asked her, instantly making a mental note to never forget what she was about to say.

"Dominoes pizza with candlelight, watching _The Break-Up_, and then seeing where it goes from there."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope you do." Once again Flack went speechless. Thankfully, Mac and Angell were just entering the interrogation room.

**THE REVIEW BUTTON IT WANTS YOU!**


	7. Miles and Memories

**Here's that bonus chapter that i just got loaded (whoops, sorry!!)**

**No country songs, (except for one small one...) because I currently have the two final chapters in process!!!**

**(happy song and dance time)**

**So if I get...45 reviews, after the whole story is finished...I also have another sequel waiting in the wings...**

**So um...yeah...tell me what you would like for the sequel and I'll see what i can do!**

_**MILES AND MEMORIES**_

Running.

That's all that Lindsay ever wanted to do while she was in Montana.

Run.

The first time her parents got into a fight, she ran a mile down the road and back.

After her first boyfriend broke up with her, she ran the ten miles into town and back.

After Dillon had been killed, Lindsay had run the whole day, trying to forget.

After her parents were killed, she ran away, and just kept going.

Hoping Jack would ever find her again.

Praying that no one would ever find out.

Wanting it all to go away.

When Danny had asked her out, she had instantly said yes. She always liked him, even though he was the most annoying person on the planet with his 'Montana' brand he had on her.

Lindsay had been halfway out the door when her phone rang. She hung in the doorway, incase it was Mac telling her she had a case or Jenny or someone. When the voicemail picked up, what she heard made her blood run cold.

"Hello Lindsay," was all Jack had said, but it was enough to make Lindsay grab a bag and run to Brandon's apartment down the street. She knocked, and Brandon openned the door and engulfed her in a hug.

"Save me." She had whispered, and Brandon had led her into the guest room allowing her to fall asleep.

The next day working a case with Danny had gone awful, but now they had fallen back into the regular flirt/side-step/repeat format.

And then this happened.

Lindsay rested her head on the cold floor, wondering how far she was going to have to run to get away from this.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Danny was really getting annoyed. No, he was past annoyed. Now he was just plain pissed off.

"Stella they've been in there for over an hour and I am still handcuffed to this fricking chair. What is going on in there?" he cried to his friend, who was sitting across the room.

Stella sighed. This was the third time Danny was getting impaitent. "Soon Danny."

"That's what you said the last three times!" He complained.

Stella started to laugh. "You're sounding more and more like a three year old everyday!"

"Shut up!" He called back.

Stella stood up. "Fine, I'll cahnge the subject."

"Thank you."

"When did you realize that you were in love with Miss Monroe?"

"Try again."

"Nope, sorry buddy, but this has to be dealt with." Stella replied. "And I want about love, not your little crush."

"Fine." Danny mumbled.

_FLASHBACK_

_After the case with the lookalike friends, the whole team was going to go out for drinks. Everybody was supposed to meet at the front desk. Everyone was there except for Lindsay._

_"I'll go looking for her." Danny had said. "You guys go ahead, we'll meet you there." Everybody had agreed, and Danny was delighted. It gave him plently of time to talk alone with her._

_He walked to the lockeroom and began to open the door. It was only open a crack, but he could hear what was being said._

_"No Brandon, I haven't told him…I'm scared that's why!…Don't give me that country girl crap!…Maybe later okay…I don't feel like telling anyone now…So I'll see you on Sunday okay?…Love you too, bye."_

_Danny winced at the last words. Maybe she stood him up because she had a boyfriend. He heard her getting up and walking to the door. Danny quickly shut it and openned it again._

_"Hey Montana, ready to go?"_

_She had smiled at him. "Waiting on you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"You thought Brandon was her boyfriend?" Danny had nodded to Stella. "So that's why you decked him."

"Yeah." He replied. "I never knew what she didn't want to tell me until now, and it's to late."

Stella slapped him in the face. "Don't say that! You gonna tell her when we find her!"

"They've been in interogation for an hour!"

"And now we're out." Mac's voice came from the door. "And we know where we're going."

"I'm going."

"You have to." Mac replied. "Jack set up this whole thing because of you."

**So now you know why Danny hit Brandon in the face! **

**MAYBE if you'll all good I can post thie final two chapters this weekend...MAYBE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE FOR THE SEQUEL!!**


	8. Final Words

**OKAY, this was bugging me to post so guess what, you guys get a bonus chapter!!**

**Yea, one thing though, you might possibly hate me after this chapter...just letting you know...**

**One country song reference, hope you get it!!**

**Last chapter might be up today...not sure!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT MINE, SO DON'T SUE ME!!**

_**FINAL WORDS**_

Lindsay woke up from her sleep to the sound of a car peeling into the driveway. She heard Jack curse from his seat on the couch. Soon she was being hauled to her feet.

"Come on, your friends apperently think they know what I wanted." Jack pulled her up a set of stairs and soon Lindsay found herself on the roof. It instantly reminded her of when she had been shot saving Danny's life. 'Oh God Danny tell me you didn't do something stupid.' She prayed silently.

Jack pulled her over to the edge and Lindsay looked over the ledge. She wasn't in the city, so after he must of knocked her out and driven her out into the country.

"Jack Halls?" she froze when she heard Danny's voice call from the doorway.

Lindsay couldn't contain herself. "Danny!"

Jack hit her in the face and tossed her aside. "I'm up here detective."

Lindsay looked up and saw Danny walk across the roof like he had nothing to lose.

FLIP SIDES

Danny walked like he knew what he was doing but secretly he was scared out of his mind. He saw Lindsay laying on the ground.

"Easy Danny." He heard Flack say in his earwig. "Make sure this guy isn't trying to kill you both."

"Jack, I'm here. I want Lindsay."

Jack had laughed. "What makes you think you can have her?"

"The fact that I love her." Danny replied.

POLICE CAR

"He didn't." Jenny said.

"Oh but he did." Flack replied.

"Fifty says their engaged in two months."

"Deal."

ROOFTOP

Jack's eyes got wide. "You love her? You love her? Well guess what? I loved her first!"

"No you didn't" Danny started to talk. He needed to buy some time. "Dillon loved her first."

Lindsay gasped. Danny had been in her files.

Jack ignored her reaction. "And he was dealt with." He pulled out a gun. "You brought me just what I wanted."

"Have you ever thought about how this is affecting another life?" Danny asked.

Jack scoffed. "Like whose? I just kill people who stand in my way."

"Lindsay's." Danny replied. The rooftop was silent except for the blowing wind. "You ruined her life. You killed her parents, her friends. You were hurting the one person you love the most."

Jack's eyes started to register this. "You're lying!" he bellowed.

"No I'm not." Danny replied. "Lindsay tell him."

Lindsay stood up slowly and walked over to Danny. "I love him, Jack. You ruined my life. I'm never gonna get to see my family again."

"Lindsay I'm sorry! Please take me back." Jack begged and Danny got sick to his stomach.

"Not unless politicians stop lying." Lindsay replied. "So in other words, no." she smiled. "I'm happy with Danny."

Jack shook his head and then pointed his gun at her. "Not if I don't have something to say about it."

Danny turned towards Lindsay. "When I said I love you, Montana, I meant it."

That was the last thing said before one gunshot rang out and then another. Two bodies dropped to the floor. It was only a second after that Jenny and Flack burst through the door guns drawn, to find one person crying over another.

**DON'T **S**AY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. She's Everything

**After the very nice reviews, (THANK YOU) and the fact that church was canceled because of the snow, I have decided to post the final chapter...**

**Well this is it!**

**The big ending!**

**The last chapter probabaly shocked you out of your skulls right?**

**You thought someone died right?**

**Well someone did!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I would like to take this moment to say thank you to all who reviewed and read this story. Thank you for letting me adjust to I love you all!**

**Country songs...I think there's one...Not sure...Whoops!**

**In the SEQUEL, (yes i will give a sequel) I will be using movie quotes!! (yea, i kinda had to eat my words on the whole country music thing so...)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE!!! Otherwise i would be laughing all the way to the bank with my easy money!**

_**SHE'S EVERYTHING**_

ONE HOUR LATER, MERCY HOSPITAL

"Hey," Stella woke up to her co-worker. "You okay?"

Lindsay slowly sat up and yawned. "I've been better." Stella sat down next to her. "Why did Danny have to go be a wild jackass and do something like that?"

"Incase you didn't hear his last words to you…"

"I know, he said he loved me, but…"

"Miss Monroe?" The doctor came over to them.

Lindsay stood up. "That's me. How is he?"

The doctor smiled. "He's been out of surgery for an hour. You can go see him now, and then he can go home."

Lindsay looked up to Stella, who smiled. "You go see him, I'll wait for the others."

"Thanks." Lindsay walked down the hall until she found his room. She slowly opened the door. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey yourself Montana."

_FLASHBACK_

_Danny saw the gun and knew what he had to do. Pushing Lindsay out of the way, he brought out his own gun. Jack fired one shot that hit Danny square in the shoulder. Falling to his knee, Danny shot one kill shot straight into Jack's brain. The last thing he heard was Lindsay crying._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Miss me much?" he smiled his cocky Messer grin and she smiled back.

"Hmm…it was quieter with Jack. Plus he didn't call me Montana."

"Oh that hurt." Danny pretending liked she hit him in the gut. "Jeez Montana kick a guy when he's down."

"Sorry." She went over and sat by him.

"Linds I gotta ask you a question." He said.

"Ask away." She replied.

"When we were on the roof, and you said you loved me, where you saying that just to help me along with Jack or did you really mean it?"

Lindsay sighed before answering. "I did mean it Danny. I'm sorry about standing you up and…"

"Wait," he said, before leaning in and kissing her. It wasn't the first time he had kissed her, and it wasn't the first time one of them had been injured either. But it was sweet and innocent, just like a first kiss should be.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat from the doorway. They broke apart reluctantly and turned to see Stella, Mac Flack and Jenny at the door.

"Jenny!" Lindsay jumped up and ran to give her friend a hug. "Missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Jenny hugged her back and everyone gathered inside the room towards Danny.

"So what's happening with you and Flack?" Lindsay whispered into Jenny's ear.

"Oh my god how did you know?"

"I know now." Lindsay smirked as Jenny gasped. "Call it a hunch."

"Oh, look who I brought." Jenny revealed Jack the dog under her coat.

"That's the dog Jack dropped off as, quote 'a token of his love.'" Lindsay petted the dog. "He is a cute little dog. What's his name?"

"His name is…Brad." Jenny thought fast.

"Do you want him? I don't have enough time to care for the little guy."

"Ok, but you might be seeing him for a little while."

"Need a place to stay?"

"No she can stay with me." Flack joined their convo. "Seeing as she's going to be my partner at the station."

Jenny gasped. "Are you serious?"

"I talked to the chief today." Flack replied. "He said we could always use someone who isn't afraid to defy authority every once in a while."

"Oh my God, Don thank you!" Jenny engulfed him a hug and everyone saw Flack's cheeks go pink.

"Ten for next week." Lindsay mouthed and everyone nodded.

"So anyone for pizza?" Mac asked. "I'll buy."

"As long as I don't have to eat the bugs again." Lindsay replied. "I still haven't gotten the taste out of my mouth and you still owe me money Mac."

Everyone laughed at Danny's shocked expression. "You mean you had that planned?"

"It was revenge for the Montana and the 'sir' thing." Lindsay replied with a smile.

Danny smirked and stood up. "Well let's go. I am starving."

"Before we do though," Jenny interrupted. "Are you two officially together now?"

Danny looked to Lindsay who shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. Why?"

Everyone but Jenny groaned as the each handed her a ten-dollar bill.

"Just wondering." Jenny smiled at her friend.

Danny shook his head. "What's next? When we get engaged?"

Flack and Jenny exchanged a guilty look and everyone else just laughed. For Lindsay, it had been the first time she had laughed this much in a long, long, time. And she hoped the feeling stayed for a long time.

**SEQUEL? WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE?**

**LOVE OR HATE IT? **

**JENNY AND FLACK? MAC AND STELLA? DANNY AND LINDSAY? (well duh!) BRANDON AND ...??? (You'll have to wait and see for that one!)**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WITH A REVEIW!!**


End file.
